A Late Night Surprise
by hbebe979
Summary: Basiscally a short one shot consisting of WayHaught Smut


AN: My tribute to WayHaught. No plot. This a short one shot of WayHaught smut. Thanks for reading.

I do not own Wynonna Earp or any of the characters on the show.

A Late Night Surprise

The full moon was like a beacon, guiding Officer Nicole Haught to her destination. 2 a.m. in the small town of Purgatory, meant the end of her shift and closing time at Shorty's Bar, the local watering hole for crazy hicks with nothing better to do but get drunk and cause trouble. Nicole was more than familiar with this place. She had answered numerous calls for the drunk and disorderly at Shorty's and often times ended up back at the station with a townie in the holding tank. Nicole didn't mind though because every time she went to Shorty's Bar, she was rewarded with kiss from her girlfriend Waverly Earp. Tonight was no exception. Nicole had purposely asked to work the graveyard shift knowing Waverly would be working all night as well. The two hadn't been able to connect over the past two weeks due to schedule differences, demon attacks, and Wynonna's constant interruptions. Nicole was frustrated to say the least. She needed Waverly in her arms pressing soft kisses on her lips and neck, and, well, you get the idea. As Officer Haught pulled into the parking lot of Shorty's, she mumbled a quick prayer to the universe asking to have Waverly Earp all to herself this evening.

Deputy Nicole Haught opened the door to Shorty's anticipating a warm greeting from Waverly. Instead, Nicole entered a dimly lit empty bar and no girlfriend. "What the hell," she muttered , resting her hand on her gun. She began to creep toward the bar area where she had first introduced herself to the youngest Earp sister. "Waverly," Nicole hollered. No answer. "Waverly Earp are you here?" She shouted again as she continued moving forward with caution, keeping an eye out for anything unusual. Nicole thought the whole fucking town was unusual, which increased her heart rate and worry over Waverly. _Please don't be hurt_ she chanted over and over in her head. Nicole had made her way to the back of the bar and still no Waverly. She was on the verge of calling Wynonna, Waverly's sister, when she heard music begin to play. A smile graced Nicole's face when she realized what song it was. One of her favorite memories of Waverly involved this song.

"Waverly," Nicole sighed, relieved that the girl wasn't hurt. She heard a rustling noise coming from Gus's office. Officer Haught proceeded toward the room, hoping that it was indeed Waverly back there making that noise. Nicole made it about halfway before a figure stepped out of the office. Her breath hitched, words caught in her throat. Nicole Haught had never seen a vision more stunning than that of Waverly Earp in nothing but her silk panties, long brown hair hanging over her breast, looking like a goddess in the glowing light of Gus' office. "Waves," Nicole exhaled her girlfriend's name.

Waverly, pleased with the affect she was having on Nicole, padded barefoot over to her deputy and gently pushed her against the wall. She leaned up and whispered in Nicole's ear, "You are wearing way too many clothes, officer," and began to unbutton her uniform shirt. Nicole was entranced. This was a side of the woman she had yet to experience and she was loving it. _How did I ever get so lucky_ , Nicole wondered, as her girlfriend pressed soft kisses behind her ear.

Waverly slipped Nicole's shirt off, then removed her bra, leaving the deputy in her work pants and cowboy hat. She continued placing kisses along Nicole's neck and chest, taking a nipple into her mouth. "Shit," Nicole whimpered when Waverly bit down. The officer had never been more turned on in her life. She could feel the pool of wetness building between her legs with each nip and kiss from Waverly's lips. Nicole vowed to shoot anyone who walked through the entrance of Shorty's and interrupted them right now, even Wynonna. That woman had way too much drama and was always bringing Waverly into it, causing canceled plans, and no sex for Nicole. Not tonight. Tonight she and Waverly were alone and Nicole intended for it to stay that way.

Waverly removed Nicole's gun holster and gently set it aside. She then unzipped Nicole's pants and slid them down toned thighs. Nicole kicked her uniform to the side and was about to toss her hat when Waverly stopped her. "Leave it on." Nicole grinned and left the hat where it was. Waverly never ceased to amaze her. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, needy and desperate for each others touch. Nicole's hands traveled down Waverly's curved hips and below her belly button, beneath her panties meeting damp curls. "Fuck Waves, you're so wet," said Nicole. Then she felt two fingers at her own center. "I'm not the only one," Waverly responded. Nicole gasped as her girlfriend slid her fingers inside, stroking her. "God, Waves, you feel so good, baby."

It was difficult for Nicole to concentrate on pleasing Waverly, when the woman was doing such a great job at fucking her, but Nicole Haught was no quitter. She plunged two fingers into Waverly, eliciting a moan that encourage the deputy to countinue. The women held on tight to one another, both pumping their hands furiously, seeking the ultimate pleasure. Nicole cried out as she fell over the edge into pure ecstasy. Waverly followed shortly after, gripping Nicole's waist, digging her nails into the deputy's smooth pale skin. The women relaxed against one another. "That...was..." Nicole panted, struggling to catch her breath.

"Yea," Waverly agreed, still recovering from the bliss Nicole had given her.

"Not that I am complaining," said Nicole, "but where did that come from?"

"I don't know. I missed you," Waverly replied, nuzzling her face into Nicole's neck, "and I wanted to do something special for you."

"Mission accomplished," Nicole chuckled and kissed Waverly's forehead. "I missed you too baby."

Waverly stood on tip toes and kissed her deputy. "Take me home," she told Nicole. The women got dressed and Nicole took Waverly back to her place, where the two of them continued to explore each others' bodies in the most intimate ways imaginable. They gave themselves to each other fully and freely, until they collapsed into sleep from exhaustion.


End file.
